


Life after death

by Poisonsnake21



Category: Glee, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, M/M, Romance, Vampires, i dont like bella, please suggest stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonsnake21/pseuds/Poisonsnake21
Summary: Summary: When Kurts father dies in the hospital, he has to move in with his uncle and his cousin in forks. Finally there and over his sadness he vows to be happy again, or as happy as he can be, as that is what his father would want. But hiding his sadness behind a mask and moving to a new and yet almost identical town, is bound to go wrong. Kurt/? wip, reviews are love.





	1. new start

**Author's Note:**

> A warning before you even begin reading, this is a spur of the moment work, like most of my fics, and I don't really know where it's going but it will most likely be continued. You can leave any and all theories and ideas in the reviews. In fact, that would probably help as I have little clue where I'm heading. This is unbetad and literally just wrote it an hour ago. If you feel like betaering it that would be awesome just pm me. Please reviews are welcome and would probably fuel on another chapter. Thank you for reading.

The room smelt of disinfectant. He hates that smell. And it was bright, an impeccably clean white which burned itself into his eyes. He hates it and he just wants to go home. But at the same time he doesn't. Because that would mean leaving his father and never coming back. His father who was officially announced dead at 2:16 am on Tuesday 5th of October 2010. A date that would forever be burned into his memory.

Just like the sound of the heart monitor flat lining and the sight of his father's body lifting helplessly off the bed as the doctors tried to shock the life back into him. Kurt doesn't believe in god, he doesn't believe that there is this higher power which dictates all life on earth and chooses who lives and dies, but in that second, watching as his father struggled and failed to hold onto the life he rightfully deserved, Kurt prayed.

He prayed to this figure he didn't believe in for his father to live. He prayed and wished and cried so much. But the monitor had stayed the same and the nurse who was holding him back let him go, falling to his father's side. The prays halted, for what use would they be now that he was gone, and he simply collapsed, the others leaving the room.

His friends had come later, trying to drag him away from the corpse that was his father, Mercedes saying that god had a reason for this, and he simply screamed. He screamed that they knew nothing. He screamed at them to stop pushing their religions on him. He screamed for them to leave him alone. He screamed and then they left and he was alone. So hopelessly alone.

That had been two days ago and like it or not, the body of his father was long gone. But he couldn't leave yet. Hell, he had nowhere to go anyway. His home was too familiar, to filled with memories of his father, of his mother, both who had been taken away from him. One by a fatal disease and the other by heart attacks. A nurse was trying to track down family for him, a kind older lady who had let him stay curled up on the hospital bed for the past two days and made sure he had food and water. He wanted to thank her, thank her for everything she had done for him. But words escaped him. The idea of talking, of uttering a single sound, seemed to crush him. Like speaking would ruin something that he doesn't quite want to give up yet. He isn't sure what that is.

The door opens quietly and the tired teen looks up from his staring, his eyes moving from the white sheets to the nurse standing in the doorway, a tray of food in her arms. Distinctly he makes out a small smile on her face as she moves forward.

"hello," and for a couple of seconds Kurt ponders why she sounds so happy. Why she is smiling like that. Like the world isn't broken. Then he remembers. Only his world is, she's just the kind nurse who happen to by working at the hospital and felt pity for the gay boy who just lost his father. But she was too kind for him to sneer at her. To sweat with her smile trying to make him feel better. "I brought some more food." The words were unnecessary but they did break the silence and for the Kurt was thankful.

He took the offered food quietly, opening his mouth but closing it again when no words came out. He nodded instead. That was easier.

"I called your uncle," he blinked, what uncle? "on your mother's side." Of that one, the one that he hadn't seen since his mother's funeral.

"Uncle Charlie?" the words were out of his mouth and out of his control. Released so easily that it seemed weird to have though anything of his silence before. Yet it still felt wrong somehow, like he was breaking something and something inside of him broke with it.

"Yes, he said you met him once. He lives in Forks and he said it would be okay for you to stay with him." Kurt struggled to believe her, why would this man except a stupid little faggot into his home, one he had met only once at that. But he had nowhere else for him to go. No one else.

He nodded, but he wasn't sure how to ask the kind nurse to ask his uncle to let him stay. To ask his uncle to arrange someway for him to move over there. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Silently, Kurt, as strong as he was, once more began to cry. Hot tears that burned their way down his face. The nurse patted him gently on the shoulder before leaving the teen to his tears. Because just like him, she had no idea of anything. No how idea how to help the boy.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

"Um just as a forewarning my daughter will also be coming to stay," Kurt nods at the man, not inclined to talking just yet. "And you will have to share a room. I mean… she's your age and I kind of figured since…" he tapered up uncomfortable.

"Homosexual," Kurt said, because it really was that simple.

"Yeah," the man shuffled slightly. "She'll be here in a week so I guess you'll get a head start in school." The air was awkward as they stood there, Kurt looking around the room that somehow managed to fit to beds and Charlie standing just on the threshold. "Um… I'll just be… going then."

The teen didn't know whether to be thankful or not that his uncle had left, left him to the silence and loneliness of a new place and a new room and a new bed. Left him to his thoughts about how school would turn out. Left him to unpack the boxes upon boxes of clothes and furniture that he somehow had to make fit, along with everything that his cousin would have course. He dropped himself onto one of the two single beds, testing it out before decided the silence was too stifling. He decided as sad as he was this wasn't what his father would have wanted, so he shoved the sadness to the back of his mind and began unpacking, humming a sad little tune as he began to pull clothes out easily. Adjusting to the new school wouldn't be so hard. After all, what was going from one small town to another.


	2. school

On the first day of school at his new school, Kurt decided to wear something simple, something that hopefully wouldn't get him any attention. Something that wouldn't take any energy and so simple black jeans and a button up white shirt would do. He could do this, just put on his fake smile and be polite. No one knew him here, there was no way he had to act. He would be fine.

By the end of third period Kurt was tired of it. Tired of everything really. He was tired of the stupid people who didn't know how to keep their eyes to themselves. He was tired of the obnoxious Asian boy with the camera who wouldn't stop following him around and tired of the girl with the long curly hair who kept asking if he wanted to go to movies with her.

He didn't want to be in the newspaper, he didn't want to go to the movies with the stupid girl, he just wanted to be left alone. Thankfully he had his lunch period next and then only two more periods of lesson he didn't really need or want. And luckily the two annoying teens that wouldn't leave him alone, didn't share his lunch. Kurt didn't care that that meant he knew no one in the large cafeteria, if anything that made him happier, meant he could sit alone and not have to listen to the incessant questions that came with any company he might have.

"Where are you from?"

"Why did you move?"

"Will you sit with us?"

The same three questions over and over and over. It had gotten old quickly. And so when he entered the large hall he headed straight to a corner table, small and hidden mostly by shadows it wouldn't seat more than four people. Not that he was going to let anyone else sit there with him. Alone like that his mind wondered to his old school, to his old friends, to his old home.

He hadn't really said goodbye to his friends, he hadn't said anything to them after blasting them in the hospital, hadn't felt he had the right to. Instead he just left, replacing his sim card in his phone, getting a new number. He left that life behind and he wasn't going back. Left behind his life in glee and all his friends. Maybe there was a glee club here, but he doubted they even had a music program.

He picked lightly at the food he had brought from home, but it just wasn't appealing to him. While he would usually stuff his face with the food, oh he loved food, but he just… wasn't hungry. The streak sandwich lacked anything to make him want to eat it.

"Hello," slowly Kurt's eyes left his sandwich and instead landed on the overly chipper Jessica who wasn't leaving him alone.

"Yes?" and his voice was full of sarcasm because he just wished to be left alone.

The girl flinched slightly, shocked by his cold response. He didn't know why; he had been like this all day. "Um…" she played with her hair refusing to look at him, "I was wondering if you wanted to like sit with us, or something. Cause um, you looked like lonely."

Kurt toyed with the idea of just ignoring her, maybe playing a game on his phone, but he didn't think that would make her go away. She seemed to determine for some stupid reason to annoy him. "I'm not," simple and easy.

"Oh, um…"

"Please leave me alone." And then, a resigned look on her face, she left. Why hadn't she done that earlier? He groaned and decided to just chuck his food and find a place to sleep until his next class. He thought as he walked, his tired mind running through hundreds of different thoughts. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. It took hours for him to fall asleep if he did, and then his dreams were filled with nightmarish visions of his father dying in front of him and his friends beating him down for everything. So maybe he wouldn't actually fall asleep in the twenty minutes before next period, but he could find a warm spot in the sun to just lay down. Or maybe he could find the library in this place, find a good book to just let his mind distract him with. To let his mind escape the thoughts of his old horrid life. Of his new horrid life. Of what he was going to do now that he had no one but an uncle he hadn't seen in years and a cousin he had met once before.

Kurt watched his feet as he moved through the crowded hallway, no real plan in mind. But then he was falling and hitting the ground hard. His head collided with the concrete and his vision swam, as a small groan left his mouth. His bag, which had been on his shoulder, had gone flying someone to his left, but his mangled mind couldn't even rationalise that it was missing. For a few seconds his mind went back to Ohio and being thrown into lockers for his sexuality. He closed his eyes tight, because no he wasn't back there, back there was with his father and as bad as the bullying was it was still better than the loneliness he felt now.

After a few seconds Kurts mind was clear enough for him to look up into the cold amber eyes of the one he had run into. It was a petite yet tall boy who wore a cruel frown on his face and a head of bleach blonde hair that was actually natural. Next to him stood a girl with equally blond hair and a similar body type, her eyes an identical amber. They were both stunning beautiful with skin like snow and they gave Kurt the shivers.

He stood as quickly as he could, but his lower back and ankle both hurt, and when he finally came to his full height he muttered an apology without raising his eyes. He grabbed his bag, which had in fact fallen to his left, and moved in the opposite direction, not even knowing where he was going. Those eyes were cold and scary and he was ashamed to admit they made him quake.

It seemed everyone was watching him too, or rather watching the scene he had caused. He shivered, he didn't like it. The way everyone's eyes watched him. Leaving the most crowded corridor he turned left, then right, then left again and found himself alone. He sunk to the floor and tried to calm his beating heart. He didn't know why the two beautiful people did this to him and it freaked him out. But he could focus on that later, for now he needed to concentrate on breathing normally.

In. Out. In. Out.

As his heart calmed the bell let out a shrill ring and he found himself having to go back through the large masses of people to get to his next class. He hated it and he just wanted to go home and cry a little, or maybe a lot. No, what he really wanted was to hug his father, or just speak to him. Or see him, and yet the tenor knew he couldn't do that so instead, with a resigned heart and moist eyes, he headed to his English class. The memory of warm comforting arms that he would never feel again ringing in his mind.

\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/VvV\/

A week after his horrible first day at school his cousin arrived and he was looking forward to it, if only slightly. Her arriving meant he wouldn't have to face the awkward dinners alone anymore, or the awkward way his uncle would try and make conversation, or just the awkward-ness that constantly permeated the house. He hoped at least. The girl was bound to be more comfortable around the man that he was. And maybe she would be fun to hang around. Maybe he would have someone to go shopping with that wouldn't ask all the hard questions. The ones that made his chest ache with a pain much to familiar and sent cold shivers down his spine.

If nothing else she would offer a distraction from the prying eyes of those who smothered him in questions at school.

Then Bella Swan arrived and the only thing that Kurt could think was plain. She was just plain. So plain. He couldn't think of any other word to fit her. Ordinary didn't quite fit it, because even ordinary teens had something that shone about them. Had some small thing to make them stand out in a small crowd. But she didn't. She was just so plain. It wasn't bad, it wasn't ugly but it was something.

She stood slightly shorted then Kurt himself and had dull brown eyes, long straight brown hair and extremely pale skin. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat and from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew that her mind was as plain as her looks. That she would probably ask the same inane question every other stupid teen who couldn't keep their eyes to themselves asked. And if the way she was awkwardly hobbling around her father was anything to go by she was as bad with him as he was.

Suddenly he wished she would have stayed away. He could live without her making the world even more awkward and now, with her presence, the questions following home back into his own room. The room they now shared. Now he wouldn't even have a safe place to cry at night. As he introduced himself and who he was he wondered absently how long it would take for the anxiety to overwhelm. For him to break down completely. He took a deep breath and tried to give her a smile. She to smiled, but just like his, it was strained and tried, just like she didn't know what she was doing there either.

Charlie walked them to the room awkwardly, it was like his first day all over again. Except when they got to the room Bella sat in the single bed furthest from the window, dropping her suitcase in the small space between her bed and the wardrobe that had been designated to her. He had already the claimed the other bed and the other wardrobe, the two barely fitting in the small room.

"Well um… hmm… M-Make yourself at home, I'm sure Kurt," and the here the elder man gestured at towards Kurt, although not unkindly, "can show you around. Or help you with anything. If you need it." And the awkwardness was almost pliable. And everyone could feel it. "um… I'm gonna go."

"yeah," and then he left and the silence was worse.

Sick of it Kurt sat quickly on the bed with a sigh.

"so…" it seemed Bella actually wanted to talk though. "We're cousins?"

Kurt didn't feel like answering, he wanted to sleep again. Any and all excitement was gone. "Apparently," he muttered as he reached tiredly to the bedside table to get a book. Any book, it didn't really matter, as long as he had something to look like he was busy.

He didn't notice as Bella looked aside awkwardly. He didn't care. "Why are you living with Charlie?"

"Is it any of your business?" the cold response was instantaneous; the same dead answer he had given every other person that asked.

"I guess not," and he finally had a book, but the room was so tense that he just couldn't remain there. He knew that he wouldn't get a break from her unless he left himself. So that's what he did, he got up, grabbed a dark green hoodie from the end of his bed and left. He would put up with her tomorrow. When he was less tired.

For now, he would wonder for a while and hopefully avoid anyone from school. He pulled his hoodie up tightly against his head and left the house quickly, narrowly missing his uncle and walked. Walking seemed the easiest now, even if it meant he had nothing to distract him but his wayward thoughts.


End file.
